left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Carnival - 5/5: Concert
:: For the actual in-game concert/stadium, see The Peach Pit Stadium. The Concert is the fifth and last chapter of Dark Carnival. The Survivors must attract a helicopter by starting up the Midnight Riders concert at The Peach Pit stadium (a stadium in Whispering Oaks Amusement Park), which includes opening lights, the use of fireworks, and playing the sound system on full blast on a concert stage.PC Gamer magazine The lights, fireworks and loud sound trigger a massive horde attack. The Concert is also a playable Survival Mode stage. Strategy Survivor Walkthrough Upon starting, grab a weapon of your choice as well as a First aid kit and heal up if needed. A bile bomb is guaranteed to spawn somewhere in the chapter if one is not being carried by a Survivor; either in a restroom to the right just as the team leaves the safe room, the kitchen nearby, in the left-most restroom up ahead, behind a tent next to the second set of restrooms or behind a mobile stall right before the stadium. Like The Atrium and The Plantation, Tanks and/or Witches can spawn in the short path to the finale arena, though the chances are fairly slim. With sufficient speed, the team can prevent a horde from spawning. Typically the Director enjoys sending a small horde on the team which spawns near the second set of restrooms. Once in the stadium, quickly activate the lights and clear out any idle Infected in the area. No Special Infected will spawn in Campaign mode. The Director randomizes the various items found in the stadium: * Health Kits — four are found either at the raised platform on the stage, or in a first aid cabinet next to the sound mixers required to turn on the lights. * Weapons — A random tier 2 assault rifle, shotgun, scoped rifle and a Magnum can be found on the stage, or the space between the scaffolds. There are always several Guitars found on the stage. A Grenade Launcher is found in the low-level scaffolding, and a Sniper Rifle on the high-level one. * Throwables — scattered throughout the stage ground and low level bleachers are multiple Molotovs and Pipe Bombs. One molotov each can also be found on the scaffolding. * Ignitables — Five fireworks can be found in a container in front of the stage. There may also be three gas cans next to the fireworks or on the opposite side of the ground level stage entry. * Pain Pills: Spawns either on the scaffolds or speaker stacks at the ground level. * Adrenaline: Spawns either on the scaffolds or next to the tape mix. * Two Defibrillators, one each, can be found on the scaffolding. Methods Stage Method * In co-op play, three players should have either auto shotguns or assault-type rifles and the fourth player should take a hunting/sniper rifle. Shotgun and assault rifle players attack Infected at close range while the scoped rifle player deals with distant Infected. * The center of the stage has a raised platform which can be used to your advantage. The stage is also cluttered with equipment arranged in a way that creates distinct choke points for a team positioned appropriately and who has laid out boxes of fireworks and gas cans to augment their defenses. * When Infected or Tanks come at the front, turn on the fireworks along the front of the stage, as they will not attempt to avoid them and will be lit on fire. * If a team needs to make an emergency ammo run and the ammo stash is up on the front seats, find an adrenaline shot at the table and use it. * Keep an adrenaline shot in reserve for the final dash to the rescue helicopter. The Platform Method * Facing the stage amidst the seating are two high-raised construction platforms made of scaffolding. The one with the Sniper Rifle spawn is one level higher than the one with the Grenade Launcher. Both platforms have a Molotov near their respective weapon spawns. * Use the taller scaffold as it provides a better lookout spot. * This method is extremely effective if the ammo spawn is near the platforms as players will not need to travel far and potentially be caught off guard during a horde attack. * Three players with shotguns/assault rifles should stay on the lower/middle level while an assault/scoped rifle player stays on the top. The player on the bottom will tank incoming Commons with the aid of players on the middle level. The top level player will deal with distant Infected and any Special Infected that spawn from a distance, constantly cycling through the Sniper Rifle spawn when they run out of ammo. ** This provides more single targets for the Infected to hit; the Infected will usually swarm the lower level player (making the direction of fire extremely easy). AI Spitters tend to target the lower/medium level platform, reducing the effective area of their spit. The players on the lower/medium platform can also move quickly to help others above or below them. * When a Tank spawns, move off the platform and fight him on the seating area. When he dies, quickly heal up and grab ammo before the horde spawns. * If any players are killed, use the defibrillator spawn on the lower level to revive them. * The top level player should watch out for Infected who may climb the scaffolding. Special Infected don't tend to attack from such an angle, apart from a Tank. The Sound Mixer Method * Way at the top of the seating area are two sound mixers. There is one on the right and one on the left. A third one is located immediately facing the stage and normally has supplies nearby. * Players set up a defensive perimeter at one of the first two sound mixers. It does not matter which one. * This position has the advantages of long sight lines (enabling many Infected to be engaged at long range) and maximum player mobility. * Good snipers are valuable here because Infected take some time close to the position. * In co-op play, two players should have sniper rifles and the rest assault-type rifles. Shotguns may be considered but they lack the range. (As always, players should experiment with weapons and explore the options.) * Tanks should be easy since players have excellent mobility and can circle around them throughout the arena. * If a player has a Chainsaw, it is easy to carve a way to the helicopter when it arrives. * Note that The Mixer Method has two potentially serious drawbacks. Firstly, players are located a very long way away from the ammo resupply point (especially if it is down on the stage). Secondly, if the rescue helicopter arrives on the other side of the arena from their chosen defense location, players face a terribly long and dangerous trek to reach it. Infected Strategy Spitter As the Spitter, you should hit the fireworks either when the round starts so the Survivors can't use them, or as the Survivors are collecting them to do some damage. You should also avoid the platforms to avoid being seen by any Survivors who look up, but also avoid being on the stage where the Survivors will do anything to get supplies. Another good strategy is to spit into the stage lighting so the Jockey can do damage with the aid of Spitter goo and fire damage, or spitting under the microphone so the Survivors can't start the stage lighting for another ten to twenty seconds, giving the other Infected more time to weaken them. Charger Unlike the Spitter, when playing as the Charger you should crouch on the platforms close to the ladder so when the Survivors are climbing, you can charge them down into the stands, dealing extra damage. Another strategy is to crouch behind the fireworks, charging the Survivors towards the stage, making them drop the fireworks. During the ensuing fight, one of the other Survivors may accidentally shoot the fireworks, removing one weapon from their arsenal. Jockey When playing as the Jockey, you should stay out of sight until the Survivors light the stage lighting, then leap onto them, leading them directly into Spitter goo and/or the Stage Lighting, dealing extra damage. Another good strategy is to hide until the Tank spawns, then lead a survivor directly to the Tank. Boomer The Boomer is quite ineffective during the concert due to the lack of hiding places. Like the Charger, slowly approach the Survivors and puke on them when they are not looking. Try to target the weakest Survivors so that the team is temporarily down on firepower to allow your teammates to get the upper hand. Smoker As the Smoker, when the Survivors are on stage, shoot your tongue through the Stage Lighting, dragging the Survivors through them to deal extra damage. You should also pull any Survivors off the scaffold platforms, incapacitating or killing them. When they get into the helicopter, try to pull them out to delay their departure and allow your teammates to deal further damage. Hunter A good strategy is to jump from the taller platform onto the Survivors, doing a good ten to sixteen damage instantly. Tank The Tank is probably the easiest to use in this campaign. Lead the Survivors onto the stage or onto the platforms. When on the platforms, they either have to fight you or jump. When they are on the stage, they usually will try to back up and end up running into a wall. Do not walk into narrow areas where Survivors can activate fireworks and set you on fire. If you can, try to corral one of the Survivors into the blocked off corner (west if you're on-stage facing the seats). There's a forklift there that you can use to instantly incapacitate Survivors. If you can find a way to that corner inconspicuously, you can batter the forklift out into an open area for more fun. Survival Notes * Unlike other finales where the Survivors must be in the finale area in order to be started, the Concert is the only exception to this. If a Survivor is incapacitated or dies and is not within the finale area, players in the stadium can start the finale earlier. This will cause the Survivors not within the area to be "deleted" from the level, as if they no longer exist. Failing the finale will not cause them to reappear again, forcing players to restart the level from the menu in order for them to reappear again. * Both Ellis and Coach can sing into the microphone on-stage after the lights have been turned on. ** Both Ellis and Coach sing the wrong lyrics: "Gotta reach for the top, stay on the mountain…" while the real lyrics are "Reach for the top, gotta stay on the mountain." ** Ellis will also on occasion pretend he is performing a mic check. ** Any voice command you use while standing next to the microphone the sound will be heard through the speakers. Also, quite humorously, if the Special Infected stand in front of the microphone, their sounds will also be heard over the speakers. ** While playing as Ellis when the chopper arrives he may say "Goodnight Whisperin' Oaks, have a good one!" * In the safe room there is a possible Red vs. Blue reference: "Why are we still here?" * A switch at the front of the stage allows the Survivors to activate the fireworks as a firewall against the Infected, igniting anything in its path. It does damage to the Survivors as well. * There's a glitch in Single-player where, right after you exit the Safe Room, if you go in the nearest bathroom, go in the room in front of them, and then go all the way where there's a sort of coffee machine, occasionally a Bot, guarding outside the bathroom, may just start running all the way to the stadium, as if they're the group leader. * This finale has its own unique tracks for when the Tanks attack, One Bad Tank and Midnight Tank. These are puns on two of Midnight Riders tracks: One Bad Man, and Midnight Ride. ** One Bad Tank music. ** Midnight Tank music. * Much like the helicopter pilot from Left 4 Dead, the pilot who rescues the Survivors is infected. This appears to be a trope in the Left 4 Dead series. ** The helicopter pilot uses the same model as the News chopper Pilot in Left 4 Dead. The helicopter itself is a re-skin of the News Chopper 5 model. * The helicopter can fly in on either the right or left side of the seats. This is the only finale where the rescue vehicle can change its location. * Fireworks appear only in this chapter of the Dark Carnival campaign. * If you go close to the back of the seats to observe the band and turn around, you can see the names of the Midnight Riders band members. * The music that plays from the speakers includes vocals, which means that the vocalist lip-synced to the songs. This is stated by the Survivors multiple times. * Graffiti in the safe room wall reads: "The Riders are OK. They got choppered out last night." It is possible the helicopter pilot who rescues the Survivors is the same one that flew the Midnight Riders to safety. ** Just before this bit of writing, people thought the Riders were dead, and were mourning their loss. After the graffiti speaks of the Riders being rescued, the writing turns openly hostile towards the Riders. ** That same chopper that rescued the Midnight Riders might have brought them to the setting of The Passing, considering the fact that a Midnight Riders Tour Bus passes by in The Underground. This could otherwise be other Survivors driving past and avoiding the Infection. * Before starting the concert, a box on the stage reads "I survived Earl's Gator Village" referring to the next campaign, Swamp Fever. * On the Xbox 360 version, if players tap the button to comment, they will end up having Nick saying all the quotes, even if he is dead or incapacitated. * This finale is fairly tough to survive when the helicopter arrives. This is due to the spawn points of the Tank right after the second was killed. The Tank will spawn very close to one of two places where the chopper would fly in and on several occasions, you will run right into the Tank as you make your way to the chopper. Sometimes, the Tank must be killed as running past the Tank might make him chase you and he will either block the entrance to the chopper, preventing any other Survivors from getting in, or punch you out of the chopper. If the Tank spawned on the opposite side however, the only obstacles the Survivors will have to worry about is the horde and any living Special Infected. * The stadium is used in Gamestop's pre-order ad. * Originally, Valve planned for this finale to be set on a train, akin to a more county fair type setting. This was cut out because it "wasn't as much fun as you would think". ** The Swamp Fever campaign, which takes place immediately after Dark Carnival chronologically, begins with the Survivors in a train car, a remnant of the old version of the Dark Carnival finale. Instead of completely redesigning the start of Plank Country, Valve decided to simply add a crashed helicopter behind the train to maintain continuity with the new Dark Carnival finale. * You can get out of bounds by jumping on the picnic table, then on top of the safe room door, and over the fence. However, you can only go back into the level by becoming idle and teleport back into the level. * If you noclip back past the closed shutter gates after the finale starts, you will be kicked by the game from the server. * The green footlocker box that holds the fireworks is also seen inside the tunnels in one of the side rooms in the Death Toll campaign although that one appears to be closed. * A Grenade Launcher used to spawn on the lower tower, but it has been removed as of July 29, 2011. ** However, it still spawns in the Xbox 360 Version. * Clowns are much rarer in this chapter; this may be because clowns usually patrol around the rides and fairgrounds, and so the only infected clowns near or in the Peach Pit would have to have wandered over. * If the player attempts to enter the helicopter before it stops moving, one of two glitches may occur. If the attempt to board is very early, the player may simply pass through the helicopter uninterrupted, forcing them to circle back to board the helicopter properly. If the player is only slightly early, they may make it partway through the helicopter before it solidifies, trapping the survivor in the helicopter's floor. ** A player that is stuck in the helicopter will still be rescued when all survivors have boarded. ** Both of these glitches occur because the helicopter is not solid until it finishes the animation it uses to fly into the stadium. * A rare glitch sometimes happens where upon starting the finale, the rescue vehicle is immediately summoned, similar to the glitch from The Plantation References ru:Концерт Category:Dark Carnival Category:Finale Category:Left 4 Dead 2